A computer network can connect multiple computer servers, and each of the servers can operate one or more application programs. The network may be used by an organization to provide a computer-implemented service, for example, a social networking web site. Each of the servers can store status information in individual log files, where the status information describes conditions of the servers. For example, the log for each server may indicate a history of whether the server is online or offline, processing utilization of the server, and a network use by the server. The application programs can also store status information in logs. For example, the log for each application program can indicate recent processing errors that have been encountered by the application.
Providing a web page to a single user of the network, for example an individual that requested that his computer display a web page from the social network, may involve interactions among multiple different application programs on multiple different servers. Accordingly, an operational anomaly by a server or application program can impact the operation of other servers and application programs in the network.